Yami's Return
by Minight51
Summary: When people wright a Yu-gi-oh fanfic they don't always say how Yami returns. This might shed some light on that subject. (this has nothing to do with Dark Side Of Dimensions)


**Authors Note: This has nothing to do with DSOD. Most people when they wright Yu-gi-oh fanfictions say that Yami got to stay. But not many go into detail. I made this so if they don't, you can have a back story. No I'm not hating on people that don't put a how he came back in their story. The only thing I own in this is the plot. I hope you like it.**

Yugi watched as the Pharaoh walked into the light of the afterlife. His heart ached as he watched as the only one he had ever truly loved leave this world forever. _I know that he needs to go. It`s not fair for him to stay here but I just wish he would stay. So, I can say… so I can finally tell him that I love him._ As the light faded and the door to the afterlife closed, the chamber started to shake. Yugi just stood there as ruble started to fall from the ceiling.

"We need to get out of here! Come on Yuge." Jou, Yugi's best friend grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. If it had been up to Yugi he would have stayed down there. Maybe he would have joined Yami in the afterlife or he would just die. Either way it was better than living without his mou hitori no boku. The group stood there as dust rose from the entrance of the chamber. Yugi dropped to his knees, tears continued to roll down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Malik standing behind him.

"Like Atem said, a victor does not belong on his knees. If I know anything about him it's that he would not want, you to be sad."

"Besides if anyone should be upset it`s me. I`ll never get to test my skills against him now." Yugi turned to the one who had spoken. Seto Kiaba, his biggest rival.

"Oh, shut up Kiaba!" Jou stood there with his arms crossed. "If that Duel didn't tell you then I will. Yugi is the King of Games. If you want to have your butt whooped, then go to him."

"Ohm guys," Everyone looked up at Hando. "I think you need to see this." Everyone turned to where he was pointing. As the dust rose form the entrance, a figure emerged from the dust. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Yami?"

~The After Life~

Atem smiled at his family and friend of ancient Egypt. He was glad to see them again but in his heart ached. He wished he did not have to leave his aibou. His wished that he could have stayed in the world with Yugi.

"Son." Yami looked up to see his father Aknamkanon. He ran up to him and threw his arms around his father. "It`s good to see you again."

"Pharaoh Atem, Welcome." The Pharaoh turned to see a bright light fade to reveal five beings. In the middle stood the king of the Egypt gods Ra. Everyone dropped to their knees.

"Rise my good people," the goddess Isis stood to the right of Ra spoke. "We are here to congratulate the Pharaoh Atem on his defeat of Zorg."

The god Anubis and the goddess Maat stood to the left of Ra and the god Horus stood behind Isis.

"If I may be so humble but I did not do it alone. If it had not been for my hikari, I would never have been able to beat him. Yugi and his friends uncovered my name which had been lost to me. And when I was low on strength just to have him near me renewed it. So, if anyone deserves your thanks it is Yugi."

Maat stepped forward. "Pharaoh, you speak highly of your vessel."

"My lady he is more than a vessel. Yugi is my friend. He saved me from the darkness of the puzzle. He taught me the compassion that I had lost in my five thousand years in the darkness. He the only light I had in my time as a Yami."

Maat being the goddess of truth could see past the words and knew the deeper meaning. "You love him, don't you Pharaoh?"

This question took most everyone by surprise. But Yami just simply looked at the goddess and said one simple word.

"Yes."

"Then why," Ra stepped forward. "Did you come to the afterlife if you wanted to stay with your hikari?"

"Because that is the way it was supposed to be. The Tome keepers always said that after I regained my memories that I was to return here. I didn't have a choice in the matter. Had I been given a choice then I would have stayed with Yugi. Even if it meant I was to remain in the puzzle I would have stayed."

Anubis spoke with the authority you would expect of the god of funerals. "Did anyone know of your feeling towards your hikari?"

Yami just looked at the grown and shook his head. "I never even told Yugi."

"Pharaoh, I think that the tomb keepers didn't tell you that you had a choice because they assumed that you wanted to go to the afterlife. You gave your life to save the world before you even had a chance to live. You of all people deserve to have a chance to be happy."

Yami looked up with surprise. "Y-you mean I can go back?"

Ra smiled and nodded. "Yes, if you so wish then you can go back to be with your hikari. You will have your own body so if he so wishes you can have a relationship together. And when your life is over then both yami and hikari will come to live here in the afterlife."

Tears started rolling down Yami`s face. "Thank you my lord Ra. I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness."

"My young Pharaoh, we are repaying you for all that you have done to save the world. You have earned your happiness. But before we can send you back you must help us with a small matter."

"How can I help you?"

"We must pass judgment on your fellow yamis. They have caused more trouble than anyone in the history of the world. They need a fitting punishment. But first we must see if they have any remorse for what they did. As you know we are always more lenient with those who are remorseful."

"I would love to help you my lord. What do you need me to do?"

"We just need you there to make sure their story matches what actually happens."

"I don't understand. Wouldn't Maat be able to tell if they were lying or not?"

"Yes, I can but we have to do things as they are written. And since you were there you must help us judge the truth."

"Then I would be happy to help."

Ra snapped his fingers and they were all transported to the throne room of the gods. Ra walked up and sat on the throne as Isis stood behind. Maat led Yami to a spot for him to stand.

Ra cleared his throat, "Bring in the accused."

Marik and Bakura were brought in and forced to kneel at the throne.

"Tomb Keeper, Bandit King, you have both been charged for threatening the order of the universe, abuse of your hikaris and miss uses of Shadow magic how do you plead."

The men looked at each other and nodded.

"Guilty" they said in unison.

Everyone in the throne room was shocked at this. Yami stepped forward then looked at Ra for permission. When the king nodded, he looked at the two criminals.

"Do you have anything to say? Any defense or other statements that you wish to make?"

Bakura lifted his head and looked at Yami. "I do, I would like to apologize. Pharaoh I had no right to blame you for your father's mistakes. I do know I do not deserve forgiveness but I ask for it. I understand that I was in the wrong the entire time. But my biggest regret I can't even ask forgiveness for because the one I need it from is not here. I treated my hikari like a puppet. I never gave him the respect he deserved. I do wish that he could know that I am truly sorry for the way I treated him." Bakura looked at Yami one last time before lowering his head again.

Yami looked at the Tomb Keeper. "And you Marik? Have anything that you wish to say?"

When Marik looked up, Yami saw tears in his eyes. "I can`t say sorry to the one that hurt the most. Malik trusted me at first and a took him for granted. He was my light and I tried to snuff him out. I have now excuse for my actions. I'm sorry for trying to use the sacred god monsters for my own gain. I'm glad that you were able to stop me. I know I have no right to ask anything from you but if the gods would be kind. let me have the chance to ask my hikari for forgiveness. All I want him to know is that I am truly sorry for what I did to him." Marik looked back at the ground.

Yami was surprised by the words the men had to say. As they talked they showed no sign of dishonesty.

Ra stood and looked at the yami's. "Take them out while we decide their fate."

After the doors shut, Yami looked at Ra. "My lord, I looked into their eyes and saw no lies. I believe that they were sincere in what they said."

"I see and what do you think Maat? You are the one that can tell truth from lie. How much truth was in their words?"

"Yes Ra. I saw truth in both of their eyes. I saw the sadness when they are eyes when they talked about their hikaris. You know I think that they cared for them even though they had never shown it before."

Ra stood up and looked at his fellow gods. "Then what should we do. We always are lenient on those who are remorseful. They never made any excuses. We can`t let them off completely, but I don't think they need to have their souls devoured."

An idea entered the Pharaoh`s mind. "My lord Ra. I think I may have an idea if you would let me voice it."

~Outside the Millennium chamber~

"Yami?"

Yami walked out of the dust and saw everyone's face in shock. He was wearing what he wore in the Ceremonial Duel. And the millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. "It's me aibou."

Tears rolled down Yugi's face as he ran to Yami and threw his arm around him. Yugi hid his face in the crook of Yami's neck "How, what?"

"The gods allowed me to return and live my life. I had a choice whether to stay in this world or not. I wanted to come back. I had something to tell you my aibou." Yami moved Yugi's face so they were looking at each other. "Aibou, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't te-"

Yami was interrupted by Yugi pressing his lips against his own. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck to pull him closer. Though the kiss was not deep it was filled with emotions. When they pulled away Yugi looked into Yami's eyes.

"I love you too, mou hitori no boku."

Everyone else just stared at the two. No one noticed the look of distain that one person of the group was giving the two.

Marik recovered first. "Pharaoh had we known that you had wished to stay we would have told you about the choice. We thought that you would like to go and be with your family."

Yami looked at the rest of the group then back at Yugi who was blushing. Yami smirked and looked back up. "I am not mad at you if that is what you are thinking. I had told no one of my feelings so you had no reason to think that I would want to stay. But it is a good thing that you didn't tell me. The gods wanted me to help them decide the fates of two souls. Oh, that reminds me. Malik, Ryou in this case you have the final say in what happens to them."

Ryou stepped forward, "Pharaoh what do we have to do with anything?"

"Because the souls in questions," two more figures walked out of the dust. Everyone gasped and backed away. Yugi held onto Yami a little tighter. "Are your yami's"

"How is this possible? I can understand why they let you back Pharaoh. But these two tried and almost succeeded in destroying the world. He took over my brother and killed my father. Why would the gods let them back!" Ishizu shouted, looking furious.

"Because I asked them to. You see if you will let me explain you will understand. When the gods asked if they had anything to say all they said was that they were truly sorry. They never gave an excuse for what they did. And they only asked for one thing. To be able to apologies to their hikari's."

Jou laughed "Yeah and now all they want is to live. Yams don't you think they lied to you. They would do anything to save their necks."

"No Jou, they did not lie. Maat was there and we both agreed that had not lied once in all that they said. And then I had the idea for Malik and Ryou to decide what the final verdict is."

 _~Flash back~_

 _"_ _My lord Ra. I think I may have an idea if you would let me voice it."_

 _"_ _Of course, what do you think we should do?"_

 _"_ _I think we should let the hikaris decide. If they wish for them to be eaten, then so be it but give them another choice. If they so wish, then their respective yami can stay as a protector. They can only use shadow magic with their hikari's permission. But if Marik or Bakura do something wrong then Malik or Ryou have the right to change their mind and they will come back to the afterlife for the original punishment."_

 _Ra thought about this for a moment. "That is not a bad idea. They would technically be serving the ones they hurt the most."_

And if what I'm thinking is true then they will have love in their life. _Yami thought._

 _~end flash back~_

Malik just stood there looking at his yami. Ryou walked up to Bakura and looked him straight in the face.

"Is what they say true?"

"Yes, everything I said in the throne room of the gods was the truth. I have no excuse to what I did. I used you in a way that no person should ever be used. I hurt you and broke any trust that you ever had in me if you did. I know that I do not deserve it but I wish that you would please forgive me."

"Bakura I never trusted you. You never gave me anything to make me trust you. But you of all people know that I believe in second chances. I will agree with you being my protector. You inhabiting my body has given me more confidence than I had before so trust me when I say that this will be your only second chance."

"I understand. Trust me hikari, I have no intentions of doing anything to hurt you this time around."

Ishizu stepped in front of her brother. "Do you think my brother would be stupid enough to fall for this?"

Malik walked out from behind his sister, "Ishizu for once do not be the overprotective sister. Who are you to disagree with Maat. No one is a good enough liar to fool her. If she said that they told the truth, then they told the truth." He then turned to Marik. "And do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't have any right to do what I did. I took over your body. I killed your father and almost killed Odian. I threatened your sanity and forced your soul out of your own body. Nothing I can ever do will be enough to atone for my mistakes."

Yami kept his arm around Yugi's waist as they watched the seen unfold.

/Yami do we still have the mind link?/

/Yes aibou, we do. Everything is the same except they can't use shadow magic. Well at least without their hikari permission./

/So, you still wield the power of the Millennium Puzzle?/

/Yes, and no I don't need your consent to use it but you know I would never use it unless someone hurt you./

"Pharaoh? You in there?" Jou was waving his hand in front of Yami's face. Yami brought his attention back to everyone else.

"I'm sorry Jou that did you say?"

"I asked what about you? Does Yuge chose when you use your powers?"

The Pharaoh sighed at having to repeat himself. "No, the gods trust me not to misuse my powers. And I will not use them unless Yugi is in danger and only if normal tactics don't or will not work."

"Well I think that we need to go home." Yami looked down at Yugi. Who was sheepishly looking at his grandpa. "Ohm grandpa, are you ok with yami staying with us?"

The old man smirked. "I'm fine with it. I just don't want to hear anything in the middle of the night."

"Grandpa!" Yami smirked as Yugi's red face berried its self into his chest. Everyone laughed.

Seto stepped forward. "I guess it is up to me to get you guys some papers. It's not like you can just show up in the world."

Jou raised an eyebrow. "You would do that? Wow I guess under all the ice there is a heart."

"Shut it mutt, the only reason I'm doing this is so they can go out in public. I don't want all you people sneaking around. Plus, this way, I can duel him and everyone will know who he is when I beat him."

"And back to the selfish. That's the Kiaba we know and hate."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Ok, that's enough Jou. Now if you don't mind I would like to get out of the sun."

Everyone nodded and headed back to the jeeps to head back home. And to whatever adventure awaited them in the future.

 **Authors Note: I hope you liked it. Please tell your friends about me. My mom thinks this is a waist of time id like to prove her wrong. Id like as many fans as I can.**


End file.
